


Treasure

by 0ppaslube



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ppaslube/pseuds/0ppaslube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pointless little drabbles that will never make it as stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

.:

 

_Two way street (Yongguk/Hana)_

 

He would do anything for her.

 

She wasn’t a romantic, but he’d do it.

 

If she asked, he’d changed.

 

But he asked her to choose, and she did.

 

But she didn’t choose him.

 

~~~

 

_Pretending (Himchan/Hana)_

 

It was hard to pretend.

 

Always hearing insult after insult.

 

It was hard to pretend it didn’t hurt.

 

Sometimes she wonders do they really know she’s pretending.

 

Sometimes she wonders if he feels the same way, but she’d never ask.

 

But sometimes, she wants to know what would happen if he did know.

 

~~~

 

_Invitation (Daehyun/Hana)_

 

He read the headlines.

 

He seen the looks his friends sent him.

 

Even gotten a call from his brother.

 

But what stung the most, the invitation in his hands.

 

He knew exactly why he felt this way.

 

It wasn’t like when his mother told him she was remarrying.

 

It was because he wanted to be the one getting married to her, not that washed up singer.

 

He wanted to be the one with his name written next to hers. He wanted to be the one only allowed to love her.

 

This wasn’t the first time a wedding invitation made him want to run away.

 

~~~

 

_Perfect (Youngjae/Hana)_

 

She wasn’t perfect, she was far from it.

 

He hated that.

 

She wasn’t what he wanted. But instead what he needed.

 

But for the first time in a while, someone needed him too.

 

~~~

 

_Only human (Jongup/Hana)_

 

It was cruel. He knew that.

 

But he couldn’t help it, he loved seeing her cry.

 

It made her human.

 

It showed that there was still some emotion left in her.

 

It showed that even after the accident, she still felt.

 

Even after countless of insults she receives, she still cares.

 

And even now, it shows that she still has hope.

 

He doesn’t want to be the cause of her tears.

 

But Jongup can’t help it; it shows that she cares about him.

 

~~~

 

_Mirrors (Zelo/Hana)_

 

Hana refuses to look at herself in the mirror.

 

If she does, she’ll see what she’s become.

 

What **they** wanted her to become.

 

If she sees herself, she’ll see she’s not the same person.

 

But what he sees-

 

Is the girl who lost too many fights.


End file.
